


The Morning After the Morning After Job

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/me_manuever/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/me_manuever/"><strong>me_manuever</strong></a>  who requested any Leverage. This is a timestamp for <a href="http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/111246.html">The Morning After Job</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Morning After Job

  
Alec first woke to the tickle of hair in his nostrils and a warm presence either side of him. He cracked open one eye and made out sandy brown hair instead of Parker's pale blonde. The orange light filtering in through the drapes gleamed off wooden and metal beads.

Oh yeah. Eliot. Had not expected that.

He huffed a breath to get the hair out of his face and Eliot made a grumbly complaining noise.

Alec froze. Any second now Eliot would wake up and, and-

"Shhh shhhh," Parker whispered. "Just go back to sleep. Too early."

She ran her foot down his calf and kissed his shoulder, then reached across Alec (and how had he ended up in the middle, he wanted to know?) to brush her fingers lightly over Eliot's hair.

"Sleeeepp," she repeated, already sounding drowsy.

Eliot snuggled back against him, and Alec hooked his chin over his shoulder, breathing in the sleepy-warm scent of him, as he too drifted back to sleep.

  
The second time he woke bright daylight filled the room, and there was a cold, empty space in front of him. Parker had one leg and one arm thrown across him, pinning him to the bed.

"Morning!" she said, looking up at him.

"Eliot-" he began.

"No, Parker!" she said. "Wake up Hardison!" she rapped her knuckles on his forehead.

"No, I mean, Eliot was here, and now he's not, so, where is he?" he asked. It was still kind of early and last night had been, yeah, and he almost though he might have imagined it or dreamed it, except they weren't at his place, and they weren't at Parker's so-"

"Are you freaking out?" Parker said. She sounded kind of concerned.

"No! No," he lied. "Its just, I don't know about all y'all, but I don't really do that," he jerked his head "that much. I mean, with both of you. Or guys, really. Since high school. I mean, I,"

Parker put a finger to his lips.

"Fun though, right?" she asked. She sat up and the sheet pooled around her. There was a hickey high on one small breast and Alec had a vivid flash of memory, of Eliot kissing all over her breasts, sucking kisses into the skin until she was shaking and moaning, her muscles squeezing Alec's fingers rhythmically as she came.

"Hell yeah," he said, and he sat up to kiss her. "But that doesn't answer the question of where Eliot is."

"Listen," she said, and cocked her head to the door. Alec heard the sound of someone moving around and the gentle clink of china.

"Is that, _breakfast_," he asked.

"Mmmmmyeah" Parker said happily, and stretched her arms above her head.

Made sense in a way. Eliot was raised right, and had Alec thought about it (ok _when_ Alec had thought about it) he realised that Eliot would go above and beyond his own normal offering of the non-chipped bowl and the opened box of froot loops.

Eliot stepped through the doorway, laden tray in hand, picking his way carefully through the strewn clothes. He had tugged on the faded jeans he'd worn yesterday, but his chest was bare. His hair was loose over his shoulders. Alec knew if Eliot turned round he'd see two sets of scratches on his back, his, and Parker's.

Eliot carefully set the tray down on the floor and crawled back onto the bed. He leaned across Alec and kissed Parker, hand slipping up into her hair as she made a happy little sound that went straight to Alec's cock.

"Mornin' sweetheart," he said. His voice was even more husky than usual, and Alec remembered him whispering endearments into his skin before sliding his mouth all the way down.

Eliot pulled back, and looked at Alec, but then hesitated. Eliot, who never hesitated, and suddenly, Alec realised, he was worried, like Parker had been, that he was freaking out.

"Something wrong?" he said.

"Nah," Eliot grinned, spell broken. Alec leaned forward to meet him halfway, and Eliot's ever-present slight stubble was a pleasant tingle as they kissed.

"You were freaking out," Alec said with glee as Eliot picked the tray up from the floor and set it across their legs.

"Was not," Eliot said. He poured three cups of coffee and Parker picked up one, took a sip, then added maple syrup, of all things.

"Then the breakfast trying to impress me?" Alec teased. He took a bite of scrambled egg, light and fluffy and perfect "'coz damn, it's working."

"Don't need to _ impress_ you," Eliot said, and Alec felt the rough brush of calloused fingertips across his thigh.

"Besides," Parker said, tangling their feet together, "You gotta keep your strength up." She smiled the same way she smiled at safes, and kissed him again. Coffee and maple syrup really didn't taste to bad, on her."

"yeah," Eliot said, dragging his lips up Alec's neck to whisper in his ear "we've got plans."

Alec took another huge bite of eggs.

Breakfast was, after all, the most important meal of the day.


End file.
